onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 890
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Roronoa Zoro | rating = | rank = }} "Marco! The Keeper of Whitebeard's Last Memento" is the 890th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Nekomamushi and the Guardians reach Whitebeard's home island. Nekomamushi finds Marco in a hidden village where he works as a doctor. During the meeting, Marco tells Nekomamushi about Whitebeard's childhood and the reason he cannot leave the island. Long Summary On a certain island, the Guardians prowl around near its shore, and they look at the ruined buildings close to them. Blackback is impatient as he waits for Nekomamushi to return with Marco, but Roddy reminds him that they cannot go where their ruler is to avoid scaring the residents. Behind a nearby waterfall is a small blissful village where Marco works as a doctor, and he uses his phoenix flames to heal a pet sphinx named Tama. Marco was once the First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, whose captain, Whitebeard, treated his crew like his own sons. During the Battle of Marineford two years ago, Whitebeard was betrayed by his subordinate Squard, whose entire crew had been killed by Gol D. Roger. However, Whitebeard instantly recognized that Squard did this as a result of resenting his crewmate Ace, whom they were trying to rescue, being Roger's son, which had been craftily stoked by Akainu beforehand. As a result, he immediately forgave Squard. After successfully rescuing Ace, Whitebeard elected to remain behind and allow his crew to escape, and he asked Ace if he had been a good father, which Ace tearfully affirmed. However, Whitebeard ultimately met his end at the hands of Blackbeard, a former crewmate whom he refused to consider family after Blackbeard had killed his crewmate Thatch. Several decades earlier, a young Whitebeard was asked by his crewmates what his biggest desire was after he showed no interest in their treasure, and Whitebeard had responded that it was a family. After Whitebeard's death, Blackbeard stole his Devil Fruit, wielding it alongside his own Yami Yami no Mi power to gain unfathomable strength. Blackbeard would go on to conquer nearly all of Whitebeard's possessions en route to taking his spot among the Yonko, and Marco led the remainder of the Whitebeard Pirates in an attempt to stop him in the Payback War. However, Blackbeard proved too powerful for them, and now all Marco can do is keep watch over this island, which is where Whitebeard grew up. It suffered from immense poverty that prevented it from becoming a member of the World Government, and so frequently came under attack by pirates and marauders. Whitebeard left the island at an early age, but for the remainder of his life, he sent the treasure that he won to the people there, allowing them to prosper, as this island was his greatest treasure. Marco tells Nekomamushi that the Shichibukai Edward Weevil was going around claiming to be Whitebeard's son and looking for Whitebeard's treasure. Marco has no idea whether or not Weevil is actually Whitebeard's son, though he does know that his mother, Bakkin, did sail with Whitebeard around 40 years ago. Regardless, there is no treasure, and so Marco anticipates that Weevil and Bakkin will eventually come after him and this island someday. Thus, he will be unable to leave the island with Nekomamushi, and tells him to give Luffy a message. He asks what they will be doing in Wano Country, and is shocked when Nekomamushi reveals that they are aiming to take down Kaido. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Before Sphinx is shown, aquatic creatures resembling plesiosaurs swam by. **Two minks in suits exploring the deserted part of Sphinx. **Additional scenes of Whitebeard's childhood. **Scenes of the Payback War. **Nekomamushi telling Marco about the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance's intention to take down Kaido, making him react with shock. *Roddy and Blackback's conversation is extended in the anime. *During Marco's flashback of the Payback War, Jozu is seen with both of his arms intact, despite losing his right one during the Battle of Marineford. *This episode gives a recap of the Marineford Arc that focuses more on the Whitebeard Pirates. *This is the first episode of the Wano Country Arc. Site Navigation